Taken
by Magenta-crazyPinkpup
Summary: (Lady and The Tramp 2 fic) Angel and Hunter meet, and they get to know each other over a romantic stroll. Surprise ending. Comeplete. Please R&R!


**Just so that everyone knows, Hunter looks like a brown Scamp, with a light brown belly. This is a fic I wrote special for PinkAngel, cause Hunter's her character, so please do not flame it...**

**Taken**

**Hunter's Story**

**The sun was starting to set, and I was taking a walk around a neighborhood. It had been raining all week, and I had decided that I needed some exercise. **

**I looked ahead, and spotted her. She was a beautiful young pup, with the silkiest fur I've ever seen!**

**She turned around, and looked right at me! The look she gave me was so sweet, that I almost forgot to look where I was going! She motioned for me to come closer, so I did.**

**"Hello." she said quietly. "My name is Angel."**

**"Angel." I replied. "That's a nice name."**

**It grew quiet. I sighed and closed my eyes. I wondered why she wasn't saying anything. When I opened my eyes, I saw her staring at me! Then I realized she must've been waiting for me to say _my _name!**

**I blushed and said," My name is Hunter."**

**She giggled.**

**"So, she began, What brings you outside on such a beautiful day?"**

**"Well, it's been raining all week." I replied. "Besides, I really need the exercise."**

**Then shyly I said,"So, you taken?"**

**She looked confused. "Taken? For what?"**

**I blushed. "I mean, do you have a boyfriend?"**

**_'With her good looks, I wouldn't be surprised if she already did!' _I thought.**

**Then I became aware that Angel was speaking to me.**

**"Well, I used to, she said, but he met someone else."**

**Her ears flew down.**

**"Oh." I replied.**

**Who in their right mind would dump a pup like Angel?!**

**Then Angel's ears perked up in interest. "Why do you want to know?" she asked with curiosity in her eyes.**

**"Oh! I,um, I just, I stammered, I, uh, was just, uh..._curious_! Yeah! Curious!"**

**Angel's ears flopped back down. "Oh." she said, softly, "Well...I should go, and leave you to your walk. Well, it was nice meeting you."**

**She got up, and began to leave.**

**"Angel!" I called. "Wait!"**

**Angel turned around and looked back at me. "Yeah?"**

**"Do you want to come on my walk with me?" I asked hopefully.**

**She looked surprised.**

**"Sure. " she said when she'd finally recovered, "I'd like that."**

**_'Alright! _I thought, _She said yes!'_**

**Angel smiled at me with a dreamy look on her face. She kept looking at me so romantically, that I was beginning to feel a bit uncomfortable.**

**"Ok!" I said happily, "Let's go!"**

**Angel nodded, and the two left, on a romantic stroll around the neighborhood.**

**During the walk, we talked, and got to know each other some more. Then a bunch of butterflies flew up in our faces! We laughed, and began chasing them. We finally gave up, when they flew higher than we could jump.**

**Bored, I asked ," What should we do now?"**

**Angel thought for a minute and then looked at me and said," Tag! You're It! Can't catch me!"**

**She licked me, and ran off.**

**Startled, I just stood there.**

**"C'mon!" she called. "Try to catch me! Or are you afraid that you're not fast enough to catch me?"**

**"I'm not afraid!!" I cried, and gave chase. **

**Later that night, I walked Angel up to her door.**

**Then, we saw a shooting star. **

**"Make a wish." I told Angel. "You never know. It could come true."**

**We both closed our eyes, and began to chant:**

**Star light,Star bright**

**First star I see tonight**

**Wish I may,I wish I might**

**Have the wish I wish tonight**

**Then we made our wishes.**

**"Hey, Angel." I said when we were finished. "Remeber when you said you weren't taken?"**

**Angel frowned. "Yeah. Why?"**

**"Well, you are now!" I replied, and licked her cheek. "That is, if you wanna be...my special girl."**

**Angel was speechless! "Oh, Hunter, she began, This is so sweet. Of course, I would love to be your special girl!" **

**And with that, Angel nuzzled up against me, and licked my face.**

**Things grew quiet, and we could hear crickets chirping. It was so peaceful! I wished that this night would never end, but I knew it had to.**

**"Goodnight." I said to her dreamily and started to head home.**

**She stared at me, and gave a dreamy sigh. **

**"Goodnight, Hunter." she replied softly, and went inside.**

**The End**

**Author's comments: Wow! I've been thinking about writing this fic for a really long time, and I _finally_** **did it! Btw, I know that love doesn't happen all in one night, that it takes time. But I wanted to write it this way, cause I think that's how animals do it. The fluff was just right for a beginning couple. Not too fluffy, not too non fluffy!(Well, at least, I think so) Anyways, I hope you enjoyed my short but sweet fic.**

**Love,**

**Magenta**


End file.
